


[Star Wars AU] Pirates of the Star

by DIG_E



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Star Wars References
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIG_E/pseuds/DIG_E
Summary: 人物关系原著向，cp请大家自掐，勉强认为all杰也可以，里面会有很多加勒比和星盗梗……





	1. One

1

科索比亚，外环

杰克·斯派洛大步走在红色地砖的街道上，眯起眼睛前望，灰色的烟雾在沿街建筑的一半高度上下浮动，就像一丛丛树菇生长在未经开发的深林中。

远处有隆隆声作响，无论是高个的伍基人还是不起眼的克林贡均纷纷擦过杰克的身旁向后方小步疾走，他转身左看，转身右看，回过头，一把抓住一个矮小的原住民。

“你听说过黑珍珠号的传说吗，”杰克左手揪住对方的袖子，右手在空中比划着，“全宇宙最快的船……”

对方甩开他的手，“哧”一下喷出一团口水一样的液体，杰克仰身躲开，向着它的背影撇了撇嘴。

他继续逆着可观的人流前行，时不时挥舞袖子甩开那些烦人的当地沙虫，硬生生分开一条道路来。

“你听说过黑珍珠号么？”

“……”

“好吧，那你知道最近的酒吧----”

一个杰克并没有看清的物种向右前方指了指。

真是晦气----

“砰”一声巨响，这回离杰克更近一点，因为周围的人群发出了短促的尖叫，以及一些小规模的骚乱和咒骂，很快被接下来的鸣枪声与喊话掩盖。

“都不许动！”一个身着白色制服的瘦削男人吼到，“找到那个飞行员！”

 

他周围的四名暴风兵迅速散开，从不同方向走入人群，枪口缓缓扫过每个生物的脸。

 

“Sir, I…”

 

又是一声枪响，杰克听见有女性的尖叫传来，还有惊恐的吸气声和压抑的啜泣。

 

“凡是试图反抗的人类，就地枪决！”

 

杰克凭借着沉重的脚步声和用鼻子便能闻的出来的恐惧气息判定对方正在向这里逼近。被帝国军发现就死定了。他必须赶快想出一个B计划。

·

卡特勒·贝克特几乎要被那个在自己鼻子下面套情报的义军小特务气到情绪失控。当然，在他逃走之前，是诺灵顿准将手下的人，贝克特完全可以把责任推卸得一干二净。但是绝对不能让他跑了。因为贝克特无法保证对方得到的情报中，有多少关于死星的修建。

死星。想到这里，贝克特在心中暗暗咒骂，这是他绝不能失手的任务——真正决定了帝国命运的一件武器。有了它，他们——他便可以拥有一切。

因此，帝国统帅贝克特亲自出马，目的就是要保证诺灵顿那个笨蛋和他误用的小丑不会毁了这一切。

·

“Sir!”杰克举手大喊，一瞬间所有生物齐刷刷地转过头，数十道目光死死地将他钉在原地。“我知道那个飞行员。”

果不出所料，话一出口，两名暴风兵便分开人群，一前一后将枪筒顶在了他的前胸和后脑上，杰克的头被撞得生疼，“噢”地回头瞪了一眼对方。

“Go ahead. ”对方下令。

人们自动让出一条道路来，杰克歪歪扭扭地走到白色制服的长官面前，“那个人，10分钟前他劫走了我的船，那是一艘……一艘，”他伸手比划了一下，“科洛桑货船。”

“带走。”帝国长官转过身，杰克试图后仰躲开对方甩起的长披风，却被两名暴风兵一左一右按住双肩，脸上挨了一下的同时被押上前去。

·

“报告长官，”一名深灰色制服的低级军官疾步进入指挥室，“拉尔沃少校刚刚抓获一名自称‘见过’那名飞行员的人，目前正在向总舰行进。”

卡特勒·贝克特没有回头。“关于那个人，他还说了什么？他是谁？”

·

“呃…您可以叫我史密斯，长官。”杰克高举双手，被两名暴风兵持枪挤在狭小的TIE运输机舱内，显得前者愈加瘦小。

“好的，史密斯……先生，”对方那张窄脸拉得更长，“我们即将进入平流层……飞往主舰。”

啥？主舰？杰克的眉梢颤抖了一下，他原以为帝国采取的是多点撒网策略来搜寻那个什么……飞行员。他在心底默默同情了那个人两秒。

驾驶舱门在杰克面前开启又关闭，他的视线越过驾驶员的头顶，不禁倒吸一口气。  
透过弧形的全景玻璃，黑色的天幕一展无疑，一艘巨大的歼星舰突兀地悬挂在众星之间，四周无数战机盘旋回落，宛如成群的蝙蝠飞离母体。一切都是寂静的，只有远处伊利尼姆星系的中央恒星将其光芒明晃晃地映在巨大的三角甲板之上。

“喔，”许久，杰克感慨了一声，“歼星舰噢。”

“那是贝克特上将的狩猎者级，乡巴佬，”杰克左边的暴风兵开口。

“银河系最厉害的舰船，”杰克右边的暴风兵补充道。

“除了黑珍珠号。”杰克抬起下巴。

“你指的是…那艘只存在于传说中的飞船？”两名暴风兵一齐大笑。

“不过传说中，它真的很神奇，”杰克右边的暴风兵止住笑声。

“好像是因为，有原力的加持！”左边的点头同意。

“可以达到2.5级超光速，”杰克挥手强调，“是银河系最快的舰船。”

“不可能，帝国最快的战舰只有2级，”左边的暴风兵转过头。

“但是它有原力的帮助，”右边的探过头。

“那只是传说而已，老兄，”左边的摊开手。

“但是有人在未知地带见过那艘船，”

“这你也信，还有人说未知地带隐藏着一个内核都是钻石的星球呢，”

“没准，毕竟黑珍珠就是一艘星盗船。”

“呵，我跟你讲，就连这个乡巴佬都不会相信……”

两名暴风兵停下来，同时发现自己的枪口正指着对方。

“他逃走了！”两人同时跳起来，向驾驶舱的反方向冲去。

两名暴风兵越过第一道隔离门，门框后侧的杰克挥起铁管，打在两人的后颈上，两人同时向前扑倒在地。

杰克撇了撇嘴，将备用输油管扔到一旁，上前捡起一把枪，按下关门键后转身回到驾驶舱前。

·

驾驶舱内。

一名暴风兵抬起头，“报告长官，”他示意左侧的拉尔沃少校，“通向2号舱的隔离门正在关闭，请指示。”

“出去看看。”

舱门打开的一瞬，杰克一把拽住最先探出门外的枪筒，用力一拉，对方猝不及防失了重心，杰克顺势一枪托将其击倒在地，趁机窜入门中。

“都不许动！”杰克把枪抵在驾驶座上的拉尔沃少校头上，“我要……征用这艘船！”

另一名持枪的暴风兵后退一步，门口刚刚爬起的那名暴风兵用了一会儿搞清楚状况，扔下枪举起双手。

“现在，”杰克凑近身前人质的耳朵，“麻烦您调转……”

“小心！”伴随着一声枪响和紧随其后的惨叫，杰克趴在地上一骨碌滚到门口正欲拾枪的暴风兵脚下，抓住对方脚踝将其摔倒在地，然后用空着的另一只手拿起枪。

当他重新站起来，甩开挡在眼前的脏辫，局势已经发生了变化:他右手握枪指着地板上摔倒的暴风兵，左手握枪指着面前的暴风兵，而他面前的那位正拔枪对准了拉尔沃少校，后者还在呻吟个不停，右手几乎从腕部被打断，旁边是一把掉落在操作台上的军用短刀，被它主人的血浸透了。

Shit. 杰克暗骂一声，绷紧神经盯住三个人。对面同样持枪的暴风兵抬起了空着的那只手，杰克刚欲扣动扳机——

“等一下，”对方张开手掌，后退半步表明自己并无威胁，“我是你这边的。”

杰克眯起眼睛，盯着对方缓缓掀开自己的面罩。

“我就是那个飞行员。”

杰克扬起下巴打量对方，五官端正，算是帅气，不过不是他喜欢的类型。细长的一字眉下一双棕褐色的眼睛也在盯着杰克。

“What the fu-”

又是一声枪响，杰克连头都没转，面无表情地将右手的枪口转回，重新对准面前的飞行员。对方看了一眼已经被开了好几个洞的拉尔沃长官，也收回枪，对准杰克。

“你是我这边的？”杰克歪了歪头。

对方有一瞬间垂下眼，突然响起的枪声吓得杰克差点往反方向跳起，然后他从自己脚旁的暴风兵尸体上收回目光，看着飞行员重新用枪指着他的胸口。

“目前是。”

杰克快速思考着。现在驾驶舱里只剩他们两个了，暂时还不用担心外面那两个蠢货，对方的目的一定和自己一样是劫船……征用该船，所以当务之急要考虑的是----

“Well, ”两个人同时开口，就在这时飞船突然发出一声巨响后突然向一侧倾倒过去，舱内的仪表指针伴随着警报声剧烈地摇摆着。杰克和飞行员同时失去平衡，倒地滚成一团，再爬起来，疯狂地冲向操作台。

“天杀的，”只抢到了副驾驶座的飞行员吼道，“快把船头拉起来！下面是TIE战机中队！”

“你想让我们撞死在歼星舰的护盾上吗！”杰克猛一压操纵杆，飞行员眼睁睁地看着断裂的TIE机翼贴着面前的窗子擦过，同时头顶又接连传来几下刮擦声。

“现在这艘船已经成功地引起了全舰人的注意，”杰克·斯派洛不无遗憾地说，“我开始后悔对那位长官所做的一切了。”

·  
歼星舰指挥室内，贝克特正盯着27号屏幕。

“那艘运输机，”他说，“是谁的船？”

“报告，它属于拉尔沃少校。”

贝克特低下头，整理了一下袖口。“接通连线，呼叫他。”

·

飞行员一把拍向呼叫器，“我们还有3分钟就死定了。”

“现在唯一的办法是进入超光速，”杰克驾驶着飞船左冲右突，“帮我检查一下她的超光速引擎和武器系统。”

话音刚落，飞船一个俯冲，惯性将飞行员猛地压回座椅，“你疯了吗！”他看着面前飞速放大的TIE战机群。

“快去！”杰克吼道。飞船一头扎进机群，宛如鹄入雀群，或是进入了龙卷风眼。接着便是猛烈的爆炸声和震动，机体倾斜着，勉强划过另一架TIE战机。机群在杰克的面前向两侧分开，飞快地向后退去，他眯起眼睛操纵着这艘船，就像摩西分开红海。

他突然睁大了眼睛，瞪着正前方以肉眼可见的速度放大的物体——那是次级指挥战机。

来不及避开了。杰克衡量了一下双方的舰身坚固度，将速度加到最大。

眼前炸开一朵明亮的烟火，但并没有预料中的撞击，指挥战机的侧翼冒出浓烟，向下坠去。

“喔，”杰克皱眉。

“这算什么，古世纪海盗的优良传统？”坐在炮舱内的飞行员笑道。

“你该听说过一句话，run into the fiercest water，海盗们就是那么干的。”

两个人情不自禁地大笑起来。杰克推动操纵杆，看着面前的光柱一点点充满整扇舷窗。


	2. Two

“为什么是德卡？”杰克抗议道，“我还要去找我的船。”

此时他被持枪的飞行员顶在墙角，举着双手一脸不甘，“而且，我讨厌义军，”他补充说。

“至少义军不会杀了你，”黑发褐眼的男子对杰克的言论不置可否，“我也讨厌走私犯。”

“我不是走私犯。”杰克挑眉，“我，是，一，个，星，盗，”他挺起胸膛迎着枪口，说得一字一顿，饱含骄傲。“杰克·斯派洛，船长。”

“都差不多，”飞行员歪了一下头，笑道，“要不你考虑一下加入义军，你会是个出色的飞行员。”

“我觉得是你该考虑当个星盗，”杰克晃动肩膀凑近对方，“自由自在。”

“大概是安然置身事外。”飞行员哼了一声，“威尔·特纳，义军第三分队飞行员，兼情报员。”

有一瞬间杰克的脸上闪过某种神情，威尔·特纳并没有漏掉。“好吧，”杰克举起双手，“我们去德卡。到了那里把我放到港口就……”

“这可不由我说了算。”威尔伸手扯下杰克腰间的布条，无视对方唧唧歪歪的咒骂声，三两下将后者的双手捆在了舱内的管道上。

“喂！你就这么对待你的救命恩人吗！”杰克将管道拽得乒乓响。

“别忘了是我先救的你，”威尔·特纳头也不回，“算上那一下等离子炮，你现在还欠我人情才对。”

·

义军基地，德卡，外环

“这不可能！”议事桌旁，一名鬓发斑白的老将军大声道，“一件可以轻易摧毁一颗星球的武器！”

“但事实就是这样，他们叫它死星，而且就要处于最后的完工阶段了。”威尔·特纳双手撑在桌面上，隔着全息星图，望向对面的伊丽莎白·斯旺。她今天没有穿飞行员夹克，威尔想，她看上去有些累。

周围的人们发出了不安的骚动声，不消想威尔也知道他们在考虑什么。那是不可能的。

“你可以保证消息的准确性吗？”伊丽莎白·斯旺开口问道。

“我发誓，”威尔环顾四周，“情势非常危急。”

骚乱声更大了。“我们应当投降！”人群中有人尖声叫道。

“安静！”伊丽莎白喝住纷纭的议论声，“你说的‘就要’是什么意思？”她问威尔。

“因为我听一名叫诺灵顿的帝国准将说，死星的设计上有漏洞。这是他私下里与建筑师谈话时说的，所以我没能听得很清楚。他大概在怀疑有建筑师从中作梗。”

“我们该怎么办？”一个矮小的提列克人叫道。

“再派人去打探那个设计漏洞！”

“不可能！来不及了，而且帝国内部没准还不知道！”

“那怎么办？我们连死星的位置都无法确定！”

“只能投降了……”

“然后寄希望于帝国的怜悯？”

“请原谅，先生们，”一个声音从层层叠叠的人群后方响起，引得众人纷纷回头，自动闪出一条道路。

“……女士们，”杰克向前弯腰，夸张地鞠了一躬，左手中的朗姆酒瓶里，橙黄色的液体气势汹汹地晃荡着，就要洒出来。“我要打断一下……”一个抑制不住的嗝从杰克口中溢出，离他最近的几人不禁捂住了口鼻。“谁知道我那艘黑珍珠号在哪里？”

“这是谁？”那位老将军皱起眉头。

“杰克·斯派洛……船长，”杰克缓步走到桌前，绕着桌面缓缓打转，“你们可曾有人听说过星盗……啊，巴博萨，”杰克凑近了伊丽莎白·斯旺，“海克特·巴博萨。”

“你是这里的长官吗，小姐？”杰克几乎将酒气呼在对方的脸上，伊丽莎白眉头微皱，但并未后退——

“斯旺将军，”突然响起的声音让杰克后退了一步，“作为前帝国工程部技术人员，事实上，图纸可以告诉我们一切设计细节，如果漏洞真的存在，图纸上一定有所反映。”

“如果并没有那个所谓的漏洞怎么办？”人群中有人大喊，随机是“是啊，是啊”的应和声。

“那我们就可以根据图纸，潜入到主控室，干掉操纵武器的人。”威尔抬起头直视着伊丽莎白，“我们必须派人，拿到图纸。如果我没猜错的话，帝国很快便会怀疑这个漏洞的存在，我们必须赶在这之前拿到设计图。这是我们唯一的机会了。”

周围顿时一片死寂。杰克转动眼珠环顾四周，发现其他人全都面面相觑，不知所措，便挥手喊道，“那派谁去啊？去了不是送死吗！”

人群瞬间沸腾了。

“对啊！你这不是让我们送死吗！”“就是！”“谁去？我不去！”“你不去？你完蛋不完蛋啊，反正都是死！”“没戏了，投降吧！咱们就说自己是平民……”“你以为帝国会放过平民吗？”

一片嘈杂中，几名最外层的人默默夹起头盔离开。另一名军官模样的蒙卡拉瓦里人回头怒斥众人。

杰克转过头，冲着一言不发的威尔咧嘴一笑。

“等一下，”伊丽莎白·斯旺突然开口，威尔的眼睛在一瞬间亮起来，“这位先生，您说过您有个朋友是做什么的？”

杰克一愣，心中暗道不妙。“走私，”他飞快地答道。与此同时，他挪动双脚，悄悄向门口蹭去。

“你刚才可不是这么和我说的，”威尔挡住了杰克的去路，“你不是专靠抢劫和盗窃营生吗，杰克·斯派洛船长。”他特意加重了后两个字。

“好吧，”杰克转身面对威尔，“就算你说的对，”他猛地张开嘴冲对方脸上呼出一口气，趁对方被熏得一个踉跄，三步并作两步挤过人群，冲上起降平台。

“对不起了老兄，”杰克见一名义军飞行员刚刚掀起X翼战机的舱盖，跳上前抓住对方，使劲将其扯出舱外，不忘顺手捞下对方的头盔。“帮个忙，有急用。”杰克坐进机舱，低头赏了躺在地上的飞行员一个16颗牙的微笑。

·

“该死，”终于挤出人群的威尔看着X翼战机远去的身影，骂道，“这个懦夫！”

“别担心，”一只手拍了拍威尔的肩膀，“我知道那些星盗们都在哪里集会。也许，我们能先找到海克特·巴博萨。”

·

沉船星，外环

浩瀚的星河间，有一个古老的传说。在科雷利亚贸易之脊和大格兰航线交汇处不远，聚集着无数废弃太空站、船的残骸，几千艘，或许上万艘，这些年代迥异的钢筋铁皮交相层叠、犬牙差互，拼凑出了一颗“星”。多数听过该传闻的飞行员认为它只存在于传说之中，然而这个被叫做沉船星的地方是真实的。知道这个贸易港的星盗总能找到它，虽然他们并不能确保每次都成功；它为落魄的侠盗们提供朗姆酒与美妞儿，加上一张舒适的床。总有些坊间传言说，它其实受到原力的庇护。

帝国官方对这个说法嗤之以鼻。

不过，那位帝国上将卡特勒·贝克特私底下倒对此饶有兴致，为了一探沉船星的真容，不惜放跑星盗王杰克·斯派洛，尾随了他三百光年。可惜杰克·斯派洛实在油滑过甚，驾着一艘小船，不管不顾地闯进了星河风暴，把贝克特将军远远地甩出航线。为此，帝国黑武士把贝克特叫作“第一个飞越银河捉麻雀的人”以示嘲讽，而不到一周过去，这个雅称便在暗地里传遍了大小官兵，从此贝克特一直对杰克·斯派洛怀恨在心。

现在，杰克就坐在X翼战机的驾驶舱内，注视着这颗令他又爱又恨的星球。他咽了一口唾沫，横下心，战机在空中划出一道明亮的光线，萤火虫般扑入那片摇摇欲坠的太空船坟。

·

当杰克终于推开位于星球内部的“醉酒女人”酒吧大门时，一道黑影以肉眼难辨的速度直冲其面门袭来，早有准备的杰克低下头，酒瓶撞在身后的墙面上发出清脆的破碎声，一股朗姆的酒香飘进他的鼻孔，令他不禁放松地吸了一口气——还是老样子。

杰克小心翼翼地踮脚走过吵闹的人群，一路上尽力避开挥舞的拳头、搭讪的各种生物、还有他们向自己脸上喷过来的酒气。他的目光越过重叠的呼喊赌博咒骂声和各种颜色的后脑勺，同时向柜台后面摆弄着各种瓶瓶罐罐的老板娘露出一个微笑。

“最近很忙，哈？”杰克斜靠在柜台上，随手拿起一个棕色的玻璃瓶，放到鼻孔下抽了抽鼻子，又赶紧一脸嫌弃地将其放了回去。

老板娘并未回应，只是抬起头来望了他一眼。如果不是刻意留神，醉酒女人里真正的女主人可以说极易被忽略掉。除了大大小小的容器，脏兮兮的木制柜台被各种奇异的装饰（也许并不是装饰）所淹没：贾巴的皮、波尔格鸟的标本或是穿成串悬挂下来的博加的脚指……当然还有几名星盗的断手等着主人的认领。而她本人则和杰克一样顶着一头脏辫，肤色黝黑，几乎融进阴影里。

“你最近有没有见到或听说什么……”杰克又靠近了一点。

“Be careful，”老板娘突然抬起头，操着一口浓重的口音说道，“我知道你想要什么，杰克·斯派洛。”

出乎意料地，杰克并没有试图纠正对方的称呼。

“如果你想一辈子不劳而获，”老板娘继续说着，这时后面传来了一阵骚乱，夹杂着枪声与怒吼声，杰克回过头去瞥了一眼，“我的建议是离开这里。”

“你什么时候讲究起文明人那一套了，”杰克后退一步，双手摊开，满脸笑容，“依我看，强取胜于躬耕，这才是文明人的美德。”

老板娘盯着杰克的目光永远令后者心里发毛，只能强作欢笑。“不，我是说，快离开这里。”

杰克撇嘴，“看在我们多年不见的份上，至少你要请我一杯吧。”

“朗姆酒没有，”老板娘悠悠转身，瞥了一眼对方腰间悬挂的一把锈迹斑斑的爆能枪，掀开帘子消失在了杰克的视线之外。

后面的骚乱声更大了，甚至夹杂了枪声——不过对喝醉了的星盗们来说，一言不合就拔枪对射倒也不算什么稀奇事，杰克只能依稀分辨出“抓住那个畜生！”“打死它！”一类的咆哮。

“倒是我捡到了这个东西。”一个破包裹被搁在柜台上，发出“碰”地一声。

杰克的眼睛睁大了，头向后仰，嘴角下垂，十指张开在距离包裹5英寸的空中，瞪着它一动不动。

“你捡来的？”许久，他蠕动嘴唇。

“随你怎么想。”

“这不会真的是……”

“你不要就算了，”老板娘把手伸向包裹。

“才不要给你，”杰克一把将它抱入怀中——

巨大的震动毫无预兆地将所有人掀倒在地，同时还有桌椅瓶器，刹那间的巨响使杰克的大脑也出现了短暂的空白，他在接下来的瞬间怀疑自己聋掉了。杰克趴在地上，一把刀子飞来插进了距离他的脸3厘米不到的地方。所有生物都在试图搞清楚状况，但是接下来的爆炸几乎掀翻了所有的楼板——要知道沉船星上的所有黑市和真正的酒吧都是建造在纵横交错的钢铁龙骨内部的，而现在它们正在以肉眼可见的速度坍塌下来，足有拳头粗细的钢筋纷纷从高处坠落， 一个躲在柜台旁边的人被其中的一根狠狠地贯穿，钉在了地上——甚至来不及发出一声惨叫。

“我感觉不是太好（I have a bad feeling about this）。”杰克面无表情地说。


End file.
